That Wretched Hot Tub
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Casey and Derek fight over everything. So a new 'family' hot tub in the back yard immediately spells trouble. Casey and Derek in bathing suits, fighting over a confined space of water? Oh yeah, trouble's a'nearing! Read and Review, my loves!


Ah, well I've been harboring this idea for a while now, so I thought I might produce a nice oneshot while I continue working on updates and new stories, that way you guys don't forget about me! Haha, well, I thought it was a cute idea. Hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

x—x

"A hot tub?" Casey asked, looking at her mom and George.

"S_weet_." Derek said.

Casey turned and glared at him.

"What, do you really think you're going to be able to have some kind of skank-fest in the new family hot tub?" Casey sneered.

"You two, stop it." Nora said.

"Nora and I decided to get this hot tub because _we _wanted it. The rule over the hot tub is that no one can use it without first consulting either Nora or me. Got it?" George asked looking at the MacDonald/Venturi clan who were looking at him from their seats on the couch.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, well then can I have permission to use it tonight with Debbie Sanchez?" Derek asked.

"Pervert." Casey murmured.

"Prude." Derek said back.

"Once again, knock it off." Nora said.

"Derek, the answer to that is obviously no." George said.

"Aw, come on dad." Derek pleaded.

"The answer is no, Derek." George said again.

"Okay, okay." Derek said, raising his hands up in mock surrender.

George nodded, and everyone slowly got up and dispersed amongst the house.

"Did you really think you were going to get your way with that?" Casey asked, following Derek up the stairs.

"I'll get my way eventually. I always do." Derek said smugly.

"Do you know how many girls are going to be buzzing around me once they hear we have a a hot tub? They already wait in line for a date with me, but a date in a hot tub? How hot is that?" Derek laughed.

"You're a chauvinistic pig, Derek Venturi." Casey said.

"Whoa, whoa." Derek said, raising his hand as if to stop her. "Way too many big words. If you're going to insult me, at least do it in a language I speak."

"I only used one large word." Casey said, blandly.

"Yeah, whatever. That's not the point. Now don't you have a book to read or something?" Derek asked.

"Jerk." Casey mumbled, heading to her room.

"Grub." Derek said back before entering his own room.

Once in his room, he grabbed his cell phone.

"There's no way I'm _not _christening that hot tub." He said to himself as he dialed.

"Hey, Debbie. How do you feel about a late night dip in a hot tub?"

x—x

Casey glanced at a clock on the wall as she crept through the halls, holding a towel and a book. It was midnight.

_If anyone deserves calming relaxation in a hot tub, it's me. _Casey assured herself as she quietly opened the sliding door that led to the deck in the back yard where the hot tub was. She knew she should have asked, but she decided she didn't want the hassle. She knew they would say no, because they had said no to Derek, or else Derek would have put up a fight.

_Plus, it'll be more relaxing right now anyway. _Casey told herself.

Outside, she shed her robe, which she had been wearing on over her bikini, and then removed the hot tub's cover. The water looked very inviting.

She let herself sink into the water, and sighed. So good.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Casey grimaced, hearing Derek's voice behind her. She turned to see that he was in his swim trunk, shirtless, also holding a towel.

"I _was_ trying to get some relaxing peace and quiet." Casey said.

"Well, that's too bad." Derek said, walking in front of where she was in the hot tub.

"And why is that?" Casey asked.

"Because you're getting out. I'm expecting company." Derek said smugly.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." 

"I'm not. Now move." Derek ordered.

Casey laughed lightly. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to call your Flavor of the Night and tell her too bad."

"That's a phone call I don't plan on making. Now _get out."_ Derek said, crossing his arms across his, still bare, and quite defined, chest.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Casey smiled.

"Fine." he said. "I'll make you."

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Casey asked.

Derek smirked, and stepped into the water, seating himself next to Casey.

"I'm going to sit here with you. And once Debbie shows up, I really doubt you're going to want to be in here. She quite the exhibitionist. I doubt she'll mind if you're here when...you know." Derek smiled.

"You suck. I was here first." Casey said.

"That may be, but I actually asked to come in here. I don't think you did." 

"You were shot down!" Casey exclaimed.

"I still asked, which is more than I can say for you." Derek wagged his finger at her.

_Dammit. _Casey thought to herself. Since Derek _was_ kind of right. But over her dead body was she letting Derek kick her out.

They sat in the hot tub in a tense silence for several minutes.

"God, Case, just get out." Derek said.

"No!" Casey said.

"You're so frustrating!" Derek said, flicking water at Casey.

Casey gaped as the water hit her face.

"Me? Me, frustrating? How rich." Casey said, flicking water back.

"Stop doing that." Derek said.

"You started it." Casey said.

"'You started it'." Derek mocked. "You sound like an eight year old."

"Oh, really? Because that's how you usually sound." Casey sneered.

"Well, then, I must be rubbing off on you." Derek said, emphasizing his words by giving Casey a small shove.

"You're wretched!" Casey said.

"I'm righteous." Derek smirked.

They glared at each other, not paying much attention to how close they were sitting.

_Okay, be mean. Be really mean. Just get her out of here. _Derek thought to himself.

"You know bikini's really aren't you're thing. You're looking, well, fat, in it." Derek said.

Casey looked at Derek in disbelief.

"You know what? Fine, Derek. Take what you want, once again." She shook her head, starting to stand up.

_Ouch. She looks hurt. Just let her go. Let her go. Dammit, I can't._

Derek reached up and grabbed Casey's arm. He had only meant to say somewhat of an apology, or crudely say that she could stay, but when he touched her, and unexpected jolt of electricity shot through Derek's fingertips, and he hadn't been expecting it.

"What?" Casey asked, looking down at Derek, who was staring at her strangely.

"Derek?" Casey asked.

Derek pulled Casey down, where she haphazardly landed nearly in his lap.

"What the hell-" Casey was cut off.

Derek pulled his face up to Casey's and kissed her, something he had passingly thought about doing before, but spur of the moment decided to act. He expected Casey to pull away and slap him, or something, so he was surprised when Casey wrapped hand around the back of his neck and pulled deeper into the kiss.

Derek heard his cell phone ring from where he had placed it next to the hot tub.

Casey and Derek separated from their kiss, although Casey didn't move her hand from Derek's neck, nor did Derek move his arm from around Casey's waist.

Derek grabbed his phone, not looking too happy.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Derek, babe, I'm outside of your house, so get me into that hot tub."

"Deb, theirs been a change of plans. I'm busy." Derek said, looking at Casey, who was smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" Debbie asked.

"Go home." Derek said, before closing his phone and tossing it aside.

Derek grinned down at Casey. He started to lean down, but stopped.

"Case?"

"Mmhmm." Casey said.

"You don't look fat." Derek said.

Casey laughed. "Good to know."

And then Derek leaned down to kiss Casey again.

x—x

Pretty fluffy. I just liked the idea. I don't know if I executed it exactly like I wanted, but it's okay. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, loves.

-Tarryn


End file.
